Gracias, Messi
by Landon Donovan
Summary: Yayoi is too shy... she is weaks... and she seems lost everything... But they still came to her... and bring her a new hope of life.


"By somehow, nobody can believe that Messi and all of his Barcelona had conquered Bayern Munich in Camp Nou so easy, especially when Bayern is led by Guardiola!"

"Yes, we must ask…"

…

* * *

 **Luís Suárez POV:**

Barcelona, Spain

 _Camp Nou…_

All the stadium was exploded by Messi's showdown over Neuer! Manuel Neuer, the goalkeeper who just watched Neymar and Messi fallen last year in Brazil, now must yell "IT IS A DISASTER!" All Germany was in chaos for Bayern's lost… Yeah, I like it. It gave me times to bite some Germans who stole Latin America's glory…

Neymar and Messi kept ringing Bayern's defense…

"Tomar un trago, Neymar." ( _Take a shot, Neymar!_ )

"Estoy en ello, hermano! BOOYAA! Yo te enseñaré para 1-7…" ( _I'm on it, bro! BOOYAA! I will teach you for 1-7…_ )

Neymar trolled Bayern! Oh yes he had trolled Bayern! 3-0, and Bayern's dream were collapsed. Neymar finished Bayern, but seriously, Messi smiled not just for Barcelona, for Luis Enrique,…

…

…

…his eyes was mentioning on something… further…

And I knew what brought him to be like this…

#####

A month ago…

Nanairogaoka, Japan

"弥生 ！これは災害だ ！絵画から落ちている…" ( _Yayoi! It's a disaster! You're falling down in painting…_ )

"私は…" ( _I…_ ) Yayoi, she was a crybaby and a good painter. Not hard to realize it. But now when the class needed her, she was falling without a reason…

"さて我々 はそれについて説明します。明日は、クラスで私に会います。" ( _Okay we will talk about it. Tomorrow, meet me in class._ ) Reika seemed more stoney. She must do this for Yayoi. Unfortunately that Yayoi did run away. The class was ended 10 minutes before, but she cried for over 15 minutes. No one saw her tears until now…

And she kept running… running…

…running…

…running…

…running…

"AH!" Yayoi contacted to someone so she fell down. It was the gang of her rival class…

"ねえ、彼女が失敗したことですか？" ( _Hey, is that she failed?_ )

"同意します。斉藤ですか？" ( _Agree. Saito?_ )

Yayoi's bag was thrown to somewhere before those boys got it. They did touch, while Yayoi was appalled: "No, it's mine…"

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

"あまりにも悪い、あまりにも悪い。私たちの最大のライバルを排除するために彼女の原料を破てみましょう ！" ( _Too bad, too bad. Let's smash her stuffs to eliminate our biggest rival!_ )

They did not feel sorry when they together attacked her bag. Her stuffs too! Oh dear, she must be very painful. She could do nothing. They kept smashing until they got tired…

…

"そこに!今、これ以上の問題、大丈夫ですか？" ( _THERE! FROM NOW, NO MORE PROBLEM, OKAY?_ )

"ねえ、これをつかむ ！笑弥生敗者…" ( _Hey, grab this! HAHAHA Yayoi loser…_ )

Yayoi did not stop… watering. If her father had been there, she would have been protected. But now, he would never come back. Yayoi ran into the Church where she and her dad came before, and started crying…

"私は感じる…父は、私のように感じれば…" ( _I feel… Father, do you feel like me…_ )

She did not stop. Geez, I must admitt that she was totally a crybaby. I understood…

…and when even the sun was set down, she did not stop doing this…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Si todavía lloras, tendrán una razón más para subestimarte." ( _If you still cry, they will have more reason to underestimate you._ )

"AH!" Yayoi scared: "人… あなたは誰ですか？" ( _Who… who are you?_ ) Of course he was speaking Spanish, so she scared is right. But he totally calmed himself and herself too.

"Do not be scared, Yayoi Kise."

"How? How do you know my name?"

"It's a bit of my story… what can I say, we can talk about it later. Now, do you tell me, why you were so scared?"

"I… I…"

I could not believe it! He knew? But he told me to quiet. So I kept watching…

"Are you seriously?"

"Yes… 2 days later we must finish but… I did not have any idea… When I thought out the rivals had… they had…"

"Calm, little girl. I know you are crying, but if you still ask father, he will not be happy when he was in paradise."

"How do you know?"

"In reality, I've tasted it. I was being… undervalued. They even did not think I could participate because I'm… tiny."

By a way, I would tell why Yayoi did not know who was he: he covered like a Priest!

"So, you ran away, back to the Church, and you cried? Oh, geez I did not do this when I was a child."

Of course he's lying! He had suffered a lot. I know, right? And Yayoi seemed not realize it: "Oh… so… what happen to you?"

He smiled: "I'd been underestimated but in all of my honor, I started to fight! FIGHT! By fighting, I got a place in my club, and soon after that, I wanna do something…

"Eh, ten cuidado o morderá a alguien!" ( _Hey, be careful or you will bite someone!_ ) Oh, someone whispered so I remembered… "Bueno, bueno que no es muerto!" ( _Okay okay no one is killed!_ )

Meanwhile…

"Do you really want me to finish it?"

"Yes…" Yayoi oh Yayoi, she was shy: "But… who are you exactly?"

"Not today, girl. But I will help you."

He had begun! He called me, and the other one to help Yayoi. Suddenly, I felt… strange from her. Even I asked the BBC these guys would not welcome her like us.

"I'll help you."

Both of us grabbed colors, erasers, pencils and picture. We began…

…flying in the sky…

…beauty of beauty…

…don't be shy, don't cry…

…from white to colored…

…yes, this was it…

…wow…

Hey, be jealous, BBC!

…crybaby oh crybaby…

…you had waken from your grave…

…your father was watching…

…to you…

And to be honest, I was not against BBC. But Real Madrid is a bunch of rich, and they don't care for the poors, trust me.

And Yayoi? She doesn't have a father! I could be sure on that. Hey, don't let me bite, okay?

…we kept help her painting…

…smiling…

…

…

…oh yes…

…sky had a lot of stars…

…

…

…

…

…and…

"Yes! You have done it! I knew you can do it!" He, the Priest, just smiled… again.

"Thanks…" Yayoi thanked us. The picture, which was appeared by the faces of three men, wearing like a knights. They took real risks, and suffered pains. But they never scared… like Yayoi's wish.

"Are you feel happy?"

"I will always keep this." She confirmed: "I'll always look to you. Seriously, who are these guys? Were that three of you?"

"I don't think so… Yayoi." The Priest still smiled: "But I think, you will be the greatest artist in the future."

"Geez…" Yayoi wanted to hug, but her mother was looking had found her: "弥生 ！古い教会に戻って収集とは思わない。" ( _Yayoi! I don't think you gather back to the old Church._ )

"母 ！私は…私は何かをした…" ( _Mother! I… I've something to…_ ) Yayoi tried to say something but too late. He had gone, and so did I. We both left this Church away, and going far from here, by somehow…

And we looked…

"Gran trabajo, Neymar. Ahora entiendo por qué Luis Enrique nos enviaron aquí, a la ciudad extraña 'Nanairogaoka'." ( _Great job, Neymar! Now I understand why Luis Enrique sent us here, to the strange 'Nanairogaoka' town._ )

"Siento que algo me dice que Enrique nos trajo hasta aquí, no para solo de Barcelona anuncio operación en Japón." ( _I feel something tells me that Enrique brought us here, not for just Barcelona's ad operation in Japan._ ) He repeated to Neymar. Now I started: "Neymar es un chico malo, Messi." ( _Neymar is a bad boy, Messi._ )

"En mi culo, vampiro. JAJAJA…" ( _In my ass, Vampire. HAHAHA…_ )

That was the MSN, us: Messi, I and Neymar…

#####

Barcelona, Spain

 _Camp Nou…_

"Wow. Can you show me your feeling when Barcelona thrashed Bayern?" A beautiful interviewer, a woman, talk to us. Lovely…

…

…

Messi took a moment, and…

"Yes, but I must admitt. Without this, I could have lost."

Messi showed to us the picture. Wow, it was Yayoi Kise. How could he keep that? It could not be…

"She?"

"Yes." He grabbed the micro, and then, he told something that we would never forget…

"Yayoi Kise… keep believing, then you will have it."

I saw it. I would not forget. Great job, brother…

…

…

…

…

Wait? What about Yayoi Kise and her test?

Oh come on!


End file.
